pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Road to the Destiny/Capítulo 1
450px|center Capitulo 1: Un Ardiente Inicio 200px|center Dallas, un chico común y corriente de Ciudad Viridian, se dirige al Laboratorio del profesor Oak, para conseguir su primer Pokemon, es de esperarse que este emocionado, todo principiante lo está al iniciar una aventura. -Yo supondré que falta poco para llegar al Pueblo… -El rubio se detiene para ver a los lados y con suerte encontrar, el rubio se sentía algo extraño, ya que nunca había salido solo de Ciudad Viridian.- Según el Mapa, tengo que seguir directo… espero no perderme. Dallas continuo caminando hasta que por suerte logro llegar al Pueblo, este primeramente se dirigió al Centro Pokemon a descansar ya que el camino de Ciudad Viridian a Pueblo Paleta le duro alrededor de dos horas y media.- Enfermera Joy, me quedare aquí unos minutos, estuve casi dos horas caminando desde Ciudad Viridian-. La Enfermera Joy le dejo quedarse, pero Dallas se quedó dormido, y no despertó dentro de tres horas después de dormir, la Enfermera Joy se acercó y lo sacudió un poco a ver si despertaba. -Ehm… chico, dijiste que te quedarías unos minutos, ya llevas más de tres horas aquí dormido, ¿No deberías de irte ya?- Dallas se levantó de a salto y salió de corrida del Centro Pokemon.-Muchacho, si te diriges al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, ¿Supongo que podrías llevarle este huevo al Profesor?-. El chico retrocedido y asintió tomando el huevo y saliendo con más cuidado del lugar. -Ahora a adivinar donde quedara el Laboratorio-. En eso una señora ya de mayor edad se le acerca a Dallas. -Disculpe niño, me gustaría saber si me podría ayudar a bajar unas bayas de un Árbol, son para mis Pokemon, mi nieto siempre me ayudaba pero hoy se fue temprano al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak-. La Señora lo miro con cara de necesidad, en su rostro se notaba las veces que intento subirse al árbol, se veían gotas de sudor cayendo de su rostro. -No se preocupe, si puedo ayudarla, no estoy apurado a nada-. Dallas en su mente y en el fondo de su corazón deseaba no haberse topado con esa señora-. ¿Dónde puedo dejar este huevo? -Supongo que mi Ninetales lo puede cuidar-. Media hora después de recoger bayas Dallas se dirige denuevo al Laboratorio de Oak, ya faltaban casi 3 horas para que se hiciera de noche, al rubio le parecía increíble haber estado casi todo un día tratando de llegar al Laboratorio. Mientras Dallas llegaba al laboratorio el huevo comenzó a lanzar unos pequeños destellos, Dallas se asombró y se apuró a llegar al laboratorio.- ¿Algo malo le estará pasando? Mejor me apresuro, no vaya a ser que algo malo pase-. Dallas sigue caminando en lo que el huevo seguía lanzando destellos, este pensaba que algo malo estaba sucediéndole, pero no sabía que estaba cerca de eclosionar. -Me gustaría saber que Pokemon abra en este huevo-. La curiosidad rondaba en la mente del rubio por saber que Pokemon se encontraría.- Ojala y pudiera quedarme a ver cuándo eclosione-. El huevo volvió a lanzar destellos, y Dallas siguió caminando con prisa, en eso una enredadera en el suelo hace que Dallas se tropiece tirando el huevo en una quebrada.- Espero que no haya corriente-. La corriente estaba detenida por unas ramas que se atravesaban en la quebrada, al parecer la enredadera que tropezó a Dallas era un Pokemon, era una criatura con enredaderas en su cuerpo y unas pequeñas botas rojas. --- Un señor vestido con una camisa color dorado y una bata blanca por encima de la camisa, se encontraba hablando con otro chico, este se sentía muy inseguro de si confiar o no.-La verdad, es que no creo que te merezcas tu Pokemon, te has portado muy mal... llegando a meterte muchas veces en mi laboratorio sin permiso y de robar varias Pokeballs de otros entrenadores que me las confían. -Eso fue hace mucho, si me da mi Pokemon, me iré de viaje y ya tendré mis propios Pokemon, ya no habrá razón para robarle, y llevo semanas que no entro a su laboratorio-. Y de frente al señor se veía a un chico de 12 años máximo y de cabello castaño pidiendo perdón por sus hechos. -La última vez que te encontraron aquí en mi laboratorio fue ayer en la mañana, pero déjame pensarlo... solo espera a que lleguen los demás entrenadores que vienen por sus Pokemon… aunque solo falten dos, de seguro alguien no tarda en llegar. --- -Espero que esa caída no le cause nada malo al huevo-. En eso que paso, una chica pelirroja estaba sentada en una fuente, al parecer esta estaba perdida y se le acerca a Dallas. -Ehm… disculpa, tú sabrás donde se encuentra el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak.- Pregunto la pelirroja, en su cara se veía el estrés de estar perdida. -Si supiera donde está el laboratorio ya estaría allá, lo siento pero no, soy de Ciudad Viridian… por lo que no sabría decirte como llegar al Laboratorio. -Pues yo soy de Ciudad Zaffron, a pesar de que es muy grande la conozco muy bien, y por lo visto este Pueblo está pequeño y me he perdido, esto no puede ser. -Bueno, yo al igual que tú me dirijo al Laboratorio, si quieres podemos ir juntos, no creo que quede tan lejos el lugar-. Le respondió el rubio a la pelirroja, aun sin conocerla quería dar una buena impresión hacia la chica. En lo que Dallas y la pelirroja llegaban al Laboratorio, llego un chico de cabello negro con un mechón celeste, este parecía algo serio y no se veía como un típico busca problemas, este simplemente iba con la meta de obtener las 8 medallas para ser campeón lo más rápido que el pudiese, se veía decidido. -Tú también vas por tu inicial cierto-. Pregunto la pelirroja para que el ambiente no se sintiese incomodo debido al silencio que había en el Pueblo. -Sí, quiero ser un gran campeón, en la región que sea… pero quiero cumplir mi sueño, y estoy dispuesto a pasar por muchas cosas para lograrlo. -Pues, al menos tú tienes una meta que quieres cumplir, yo simplemente quería visitar las ciudades y los pueblos, para alejarme de casa, mi papa se la pasa trabajando, y cuando esta solo pelea con mi madre, y me da lástima por mi hermano pequeño el sí tendrá que seguir soportando eso, lo siento… no debí de hablar de eso-. De un momento a otro la chica se sintió algo incomoda y se quedó en silencio. -No te preocupes por eso, seguro pensaras en hacer algo en tu viaje-. El rubio trato de darle ánimos a la chica para que no se sintiese mal. En lo que llegaban al laboratorio se hizo ya las seis de la tarde, probablemente la madre de Dallas se estaba preocupando porque su hijo aun no llegaba, y en cuanto a los padres de la pelirroja es casi imposible creer que lo estén. -Profesor Oak, ya llegamos, estamos listos para los Pokemon-. Grito Dallas con mucha alegría porque al fin había llegado al lugar de destino, en cuanto a la pelirroja aún se le veía algo indecisa. -Ven lo que tardaron… ya se hizo casi de noche… y yo llevo aquí desde temprano por la mañana esperando para mi Pokemon-. Grito fuertemente el castaño. -Cálmate, Tristán, que si lo pienso tu eres el que menos merecería tener tu Pokemon-. Reclamo el Pokemon. -Solo deme al Charmander para largarme de este lugar, ya me estoy aburriendo de esperar tanto-. Respondio el pelinegro, este recibe la Pokeball del Profesor y se va de lo más tranquilo. -Lindsay verdad, te daré la oportunidad de ser la siguiente en escoger-. Dijo el Profesor en un tono algo impaciente por saber cuál escogería. -Yo pienso que Bulbasaur sería un buen compañero para mí, a donde sea que vaya-. Las mejillas de la chica se le tornaron rojas sin razón alguna y esta se sentó al parecer esperando a que Dallas eligiera. -Por cierto Profesor antes de que continúe, este huevo se lo envía la Enfermera Joy… ha estado lanzando destellos desde que salí del Centro Pokemon-. Interrumpió el rubio algo asustado por los destellos del huevo y lo puso en una mesa cerca del escritorio donde había muchas libretas con posible información sobre los Pokemon. -Gracias por ahorrarme el hecho de tener que ir al Centro Pokemon… así que… cuál de los dos se quedara con el Squirtle que quedo, ya los demás Pokemon que tengo son de otros entrenadores que me los confiaron, entonces-. Fue interrumpido el profesor. -Obviamente yo me lo quedare, llevo más tiempo esperando que el… y no hay excusas con decir que no me lo merezco, es lo justo… ya que yo llegue primero-. El castaño grito hacia Dallas y el profesor, por lo que Dallas prefirió quedarse callado, en lo que Tristán gritaba tiro un cuaderno que estaba en el escritorio junto a las Pokeballs, golpeando la lámpara que se encontraba sobre ellos, cayendo al suelo incendiando el sofá que estaba cerca de la pelirroja. -Mira lo que has hecho, Lindsay ten cuidado-. El fuego se fue extendiendo hasta cubrir gran parte de la sala donde se encontraban, el cobarde de Tristán salió corriendo del lugar, tras el fueron Lindsay el Profesor y Dallas, por fuera había gente saliendo de sus casas a ver que estaba ocurriendo… el Laboratorio se estaba incendiando-. Profesor, tiene el huevo verdad, dígame que no se quedó adentro. -Sospecho que sí, los demás Pokemon estarán a salvo ya que están en el patio del laboratorio. -Tengo que entrar a sacarlo de ahí-. Tristán toma de la manga de la camisa de Dallas y este se suelta… rompiendo la camisa de Dallas, este se adentra en el Laboratorio en el que se lograba ver todo, las libretas, los escritorios, los muebles estaban casi hechos cenizas, uno de los muebles de biblioteca cae sobre Dallas.- Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, y todo por culpa de ese maldito cobarde de Tristán-. Este busco detenidamente a ver si el huevo aún estaba a salvo, por suerte lo estaba, las llamas estaban a punto de llegar al huevo, Dallas con mucho esfuerzo logra zafarse del mueble, pero su camisa se atora al salir rompiéndola más aun, este toma al huevo y lo agarra fuertemente.- Te tengo, conmigo estas a salvo... ahora tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir de este infierno. Por fuera creían que el Incendio ya había consumido por completo todo, hasta a Dallas, al tratar de salir unos pedazos grandes de madera que formaba otro mueble ya consumido por las llamas estaba obstruyendo la salida, pero gracias al delgado cuerpo de Dallas este logra salir bien, sin quemaduras, su ropa estaba casi dañada del todo, pero eso era lo de menos para el al saber que él y el huevo estaban bien. -Dallas, estas bien ¡En que estabas pensando! Me hubieras podido meter en un grave problema-. Reclamo el Profesor.-Pero al menos estas a salvo. -No podía dejar el huevo dentro… ahí hay una criatura-. El huevo en sus manos comienza a lanzar destellos que cada vez se volvían más fuertes hasta el punto de abrirse el huevo en las manos de Dallas, de este salió un pequeño Growlithe, color negro con rayas anaranjadas, y su pelaje era dorado, sus colores de piel estaban invertido, cosa rara en un Pokemon, Dallas lo miro profundamente. -Bueno, supongo que tú te quedaras con el Squirtle, yo no me lo merezco después de esto que hice-. Tristán extiende la Pokeball hacia Dallas, pero este la rechaza.- ¿Que acaso no lo querías? -Sí, lo has dicho… lo quería, prefiero quedarme con este pequeño Growlithe, me ha encantado, y no me arrepiento de haberlo traído-. Dice Dallas con una sonrisa en su cara. --- -Ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer… -Claro, se lo que tengo que hacer… no es la primera vez que hago esto, pero tiene que recordar la recompenza. Lejos del Lugar en una Base escondida en una montaña estaba una mujer hablando con quien parecía ser un hombre de apariencia intimidante… quienes serán estos dos y que relevancia tendrán en esta historia…. Continuara... Categoría:Capitulos de Road To The Destiny Categoría:Road To The Destiny Categoría:Road To The Destiny Temporada 1